cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Apollo fighter
"Kick the tires and light the fires!" :Apollo In spite of the combined treasuries of Allied nations, ongoing struggles against the Soviet war machine have proven undeniably costly. As a result, the Allies have increasingly sought to fill their military with highly specialized and efficient machines that perform exceedingly well in a given role yet work best as part of a combined-arms strategy. One of the finest results of this philosophy is the F-11X Apollo Fighter, born from Stockholm-based Angstrom Defense and now seeing active duty throughout at least a dozen nations. This is one of the world's best, fastest, most dangerous air superiority fighters. The F-11X Apollo Fighter is the fastest, most dangerous, and (frankly) the only air superiority fighter currently in use by Allied coalition forces worldwide. It is also arguably the most powerful air superiority fighter available in all since a newly trained Apollo might destroy a Jet Tengu or MiG Fighter in a one-on-one fight. Like other Allied aircraft, the Apollo features a VTOL (vertical take-off and landing) engine configuration, which provides maximum stability and maneuverability. This also lets the Apollo operate effectively in urban environments as well as out in the open. The sight of this delta-wing jet hovering in place is almost uncanny at first, yet its triple thrust vectors somehow hold it aloft with near-perfect stability--all the better to let the Apollo bring its 20 mm "Sol" autocannon to bear on any enemy bogies. The Sol is a single-barrel weapon yet can spit out 500 rounds of armor-piercing ammunition per minute easily. Moreover, it is extremely accurate for such a weapon, partly due to the Apollo's own targeting systems and maneuverability. Once an Apollo has marked an enemy target, there is little the enemy can do to escape the Apollo's withering fire, especially because the Apollo can outpace virtually any other aircraft. The Apollo Fighter is very direct in its design. For better or worse, it is armed with a more-conventional weapons system than some of the latest, more-experimental Allied vehicles (not the least of which are Angstrom Defense's own Cryocopter and Athena Cannon). However, a little-known fact is that the Apollo underwent several bids and design iterations before the Allies finally accepted the model currently in use. Predecessors of the F-11X lacked the VTOL engine configuration, which made them far more nimble in the skies but also far less reliable and, in the end, less survivable or dependable. The Allies also experimented with fitting a modified version of France's spectrum-dispersion cannon design onto the aircraft, to make it score enemy kills even faster while potentially taking down multiple hostiles in a single brilliant attack. However, the spectrum cannons tended to temporarily blind Apollo test pilots, even through their goggles, which was an unexpected safety concern that Angstrom continues to lament to this day. So this design was ill-conceived, as well as prohibitively expensive. The Apollo model now in use, by comparison, is widely appreciated by for its tried-and-true performance. Today, Apollo Fighters are a common sight in Allied military bases, and frequently take point alongside close-support or bomber aircraft such as Cryocopters or Century Bombers. They have proven to be absolutely vital to this role, for their unparalleled ability to defend these mission-critical assets. At the same time, Apollos excel at hunting down Soviet aircraft reckless enough to trespass into Allied airspace. The sleek angles of these fighter jets, as well as the age-old romantic allure of air combat--not to mention the necessity of having to fight for one's freedom against the ever-present Soviet agenda of a global communist state--have drawn out many brave men to Allied flight schools worldwide in the hopes of one day being the Allies' next famous fighter ace. General Usage "So much for the friendly skies!" :Apollo All 3 Allied Commanders including Warren and Lissette uses the fighter to support their forces but mostly Giles uses it. They were only employed against aircraft and should they get shot by AA they might use their Return to Base Special Ability. President Ackerman had three of these guarding his Limo to prevent Cryocopters from freezing his limo but were shot down. A Flock of these Fighters along with several Cryocopters flown over Leningrad but some were shot down in Operation: The Moon Shall Never Have Them. Notes from the Field "WHERE'S THE EJECT?!" :An unfortunate Apollo pilot Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about the Apollo Fighter: • The sky hunter -- You couldn't point to a more-specialized vehicle in the Allied arsenal than the Apollo, which is directly and exclusively suited to its role as an air-superiority fighter. While it cannot retaliate against surface targets, it is fast enough to simply outpace them. • Autocannon or bust -- Unlike more-versatile and more expensive aircraft, the Apollo is armed with just one weapon. On the plus side, this autocannon can cut through all but the most heavily-armored enemy aircraft in moments, and can sustain firing constantly without overheating danger or loss of accuracy. • Upgrade kit available -- On authority from the Allied leadership team, some commanders are beginning to field newly-enhanced Apollo Fighters featuring the latest in advanced aeronautics. This upgrade kit enhances Apollos with more ammo capacity as well as superior armor and scanners. • RTB on demand -- Like some other Allied aircraft, Apollos have an autopilot mechanism that causes them to return to base immediately using an emergency afterburner. This lets the Apollo deftly retreat from dangerous situations or rearm its weapon as quickly as possible. Behind the scenes It's "Kick the Tires and Light the Fires" quote is from the Independence Day and Top Gun films. It is also used in the real life military for drastically shortening the pre-flight checks, basically meaning "lets get this aircraft armed and airborne ASAP!" Category:RA2:Aircraft Category:RA2:Allied WWIII Arsenal